User blog:MasterCharmander13/Doctor Who Series 9 - Top 12 Episodes
I knew I was gonna do this for a long time, and now since S9 is done, I'm doing it. I will edit this to add the Christmas Special when it comes to it, but for now, here goes my Series 9 Top 12 Episodes. WARNING: Spoilers from all of Series 9! 12. Sleep No More: Oh boy....This episode. I was never too excited for this episode. I was more "ok" towards it when I saw the trailers and saw the Doctor and Clara were in it....But I still didn't like it. The plot was boring, and there was no reason to care for anyone except the Doctor and Clara. If you want a modern base under siege story, Under The Lake/Before The Flood is a way better one to go to than this. Gatiss also confirmed a sequel to this for Series 10, so... *sigh* 11. The Woman Who Lived: The first controversial pick of many. Well I don't think this is controversial on this wiki, but it would definitely be if I were to post this literally anywhere else, cause the internet is in love with this episode. Not me though. It was....ok, but it was sort of boring. The villain was underused as well, and heck, I can't even remember the dude's name, so that says a lot. 10. The Girl Who Died: I'm not a fan of either of those two, but I think I like this one just a TINY bit better. The plot wasn't anything spectacular and......Idk what else to say honestly. There really isn't much to say about this episode. 9. The Zygon Invasion: This was an ok episode, not up there with the bests. I liked the twist with Clara that I actually didn't see coming, and finally the Zygon plot was continued, because Day of The Doctor was more about The Time War than the Zygons. All in all, it's OK, but.....Not the best. 8. Heaven Sent: The Woman Who Lived being low would be controversial on DWTV but not on this wiki. Heaven Sent however is a whole different story. Having it at EIGHT is controversial ANYWHERE. Everyone loves this episode, it's Listen all over again(another "OMG BEST EPISODE" type story that I was pretty "meh" about) For me....It wasn't that interesting until the twist with the loop was revealed. Can't deny the awesomness of Capaldi though. As for the cliffhanger.....BBC, how about you DON'T spoil one of the biggest shocks of the show in YEARS in your description, okay? 7. Face The Raven: Clara's departure.....Well.........Sort of.....I mean it still happends...........AGH forgett it, we'll get to that later, let's focus on this now. Ashldr returns for a third time, and Rigsy for a second time. There was a sort of a dull part, the middle, hence why this is not higher on the list, and......Honestly I don't know what to say about Face The Raven. 6. Before The Flood: Now we're getting into what I liked. Don't get me wrong, I liked all the episode, just some to a lesser extent(or a WAAAAAAY lesser extent - Sleep No More). The continuation of Under The Lake, while not as good as the first part, is still a good episode. Here you actually care about the characters and has a more intriguing plot. The Fisher King was underused, so I wouldn't mind seeing him again as he seems to have potential. 5. Magician's Apprentice: The opener of the series, and oh man was it good. Missy is back(and "she's so fine, she's so fine, she blows our mind, Hey Missy! HEY MISSY!"). And Missy isn't the only thing that's back. Davros and Skaro are also back. The Skaro twist would have been more shocking if BBC hadn't showed it in their trailer(seriously, what's with BBC this year spoiling their planet-related shocks? I swear I'm not gonna read descriptions or watch trailers unless someone confirms to me it's not spoiler-y, cause I don't trust the BBC anymore). The Davros twist would have also been more shocking if the Mirror wouldn't have spoiled it. I think the combined spoilers from Mirror and from the BBC itself hindered this episode a bit, and is lower than it could of been. Either way this was an awesome episode with awesome characters and awesome twists(regardless of the fact that almost all of us knew them). 4. Under The Lake: I loved this episode. It had a mystery and I enjoyed solving it as we went along. The cliffhanger was cool and....Idk, I think I said what I wanted to say in the Before The Flood Mini-Review. As I said, this base under siege story actually has characters worth caring for and whose names I remember. 3 and 2. The Zygon Inversion/Witch's Familiar: This is such a hard choice. I think I'm leaning towards Witch's Familiar....Or....GAH IDK! Let's just put them tied. Those 2 are 3rd and 2nd, I just don't know which is which. Let's go to each. Witch's Familiar: Better than Magician's Apprentice that's for use. There were so many great moments, even excluding The Doctor and Davros, such as the Doctor is Davros's chair, and Dalek!Clara. The moement when Missy almost had the Doctor kill Clara. I thought it was gonna happen. Yes, I knew Clara was gonna be in for the rest of the season, but come on, it wouldn't have been the first time episodes went out of order(Series 7A. Well it's a theory, but it's so likely that I'm considering it canon at this point). Zygon Inversion: Another second part that's better than the first. Superb acting from everyone, especially Capadi and Jenna. Loved the Doctor's long speech, and the Clara VS Bonnie confrontation. 1. Hell Bent: OMG! This episode was AMAZING. Gallifrey, Rasilon, Clara, Ashdlr, etc. Finally we see Gallifrey again. Loved the scene where the soldiers and generals betrayed Rassilon. This episode was probabily my favourite appearence of Ashdlr. And Clara lives. Sort of....Well she's gonna die in 4 and half billion years(since she's going to Gallifrey "the long way around"). And FANTATIC job Moffat on the misleads. At the begining of the episode, I was CONVINCED that was another echo of Clara. Then when the Doctor mentioned "wiping her memory off", I was CONVINCED that the Clara he was talking to wasn't an echo, but the real Clara after her memory wipe. Turns out it WAS Real Clara, but she wasn't the one who forgott. Also funny how the Doctor adressed the fact that it's the same set. Anyway, it was a holy shit moment when Clara opened the door and the Tardis was there. Since Clara has 4 billion and a half years worth of adventures, someone's gotta pich this to Big Finish. There's no way they would do a full on spin off about this since Jenna will be busy with her upcoming show, and Maisie's still got Game of Thrones, but Big Finish is a whole different thing. All in all, I LOVED this episode! My favourite episode of Series 9! Conclusion: In conclusion, this is probabily my favourite Moffat series. I can't say "My all time favourite" because I forgott a lot about Series 1-4 so I can't really say that until I've rewatched them. Clara was my favourite companion, so I hope I don't get the "Rose effect" on the next companion(I didn't get it on Martha, so maybe I won't) What is your Top 12? Do you intend to make a blog like this with your order? I definitely hopeso, to see what the other users are thinking. Category:Blog posts